This is not how I planed it
by DigDugDiamond
Summary: Livi a girl of 14 had just came back home from school she hopped on her playstation and started to play a friendly game of zombies with her two other friends Amelie and Madeline. . Oh but that's exactly not what it was. Follow the tale of Livi and her two friends in their hopes to escape the THEATRE OF THE DEAD! (Rated K for Demspey it's always Dempsey. . . .)
1. Chapter 1

Well hello there hell hounds :P Welcome to my second Fanfiction . . .I know I haven't completed the first one but I haven't had inspiration in a while like I've lost interest maybe when I can get out of writers block for that story I will continue it :D anyways ON WITH THE SHOW -Mr Y

* * *

**Chapter 1 What the Hell?**

The sun slowly rose the sun seeped into my window _'Ahh school' _was the first thing Livi thought as she slowly pulled off the covers as she blinked her brown eyes a couple of times before rolling on her side to see her computer. She slowly reached out her hand and lifted up the lid and typed in her password _'teddyisaliar'  
_"I'm really not but zhats why no one would guess it" she said cheerfully mimicking her favourite nazi doctor, Edward Richtofen. Her eyes slowly moved up to the top right hand corner of the screen |Wed 19 November| "Oh my god" she says her eyes widening "It's my birth flippen day ermagerd imma turning 14 that means I can go for my skippers license so I can drive the JETSKIE BY MYSELF!" She nearly yelled jumping out of her bed and ran down stairs to the table where honey and butter on toast had been laid out for her, She smiled and ate it before rushing to get dressed and hurried of to school.

After a fun day at school she came home exhausted from all the hugging. She ran upstairs to her room and shut her door putting she got changed out of her annoying school uniform she jumped onto the bed and grabbed her head set and put it on her head with a grin and controller "DigDugDiamond Back online" She laughs at how her voice sounds on the play station. Her other three friends were online she messaged them saying

'Put your BO1 disks in losers we are playing zombies'  
'k' was the reply from all of them so she opened up the zombies menu and created a game adding them. They all had their headsets on "So how is everyone?" She asks her friends.

"Dude we were just at school about 20 mins ago" replied Madeline "Yeah I know I was wandering how you were know" She replies with a grin on her face an annoyed grunt came from Madeline while Amelie was laughing quietly in the back round "So are we gonna start yet or what?" asks Madeline her tone still not a very happy one "Oh come on cheer up its meh birthday" she answers back before clicking on the map they were going to play 'Kino Der Toten'. The game started to load up before the sound of the radio started up as she grinned and began saying "September . ."  
"SHUT UP!" came from both Madeline and Amelie "Ok, ok jeez" she said holding up her hands in surrender even though they couldn't see them.

**ROUND 1**

They were playing for about 40 minutes, livi's eyes slowly started to get watery "Arh this what happens when I play on my Playstation for way to long" she comments trying to rub the water away from her eyes while still watching her game. After a couple more rounds they game started to go all laggy "Hey Guys what's going on?" She asks getting annoyed at the game "Is—game - - -gli-out" came the voice of Amelie? She thinks "You're glitching out Amelie" She says slightly getting worried then… a face flashed across the screen of a little girl? Samantha was her first thought but it must be like some Easter egg we did oh but that wasn't the case at all when she felt a serge of energy not painful flow threw her as she was sucked into a vortex of blue and black. . .

* * *

Hope you liked it dudes :P don't forget to Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy's look I'm not dead :D Hi-five to the person who followed the story and extra hi-fives who actually looked at my story :P any way ON WITH THE SHOW  
(Might be doing POV's now because sometimes it can get annoying speaking like I know everyones thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

** ~LIVI'S POV~**

I woke up my eyes blurry like I just woke up from a deep sleep. I slowly blinked my eyes open looking around to see . . .the back of the stage from Kino Der Toten "Okay no more Zombies for me" I say with a slight chuckle as I stand up walking over to my left tripping over something falling to floor "Arh things people ow" I said annoyed, looking around seeing, Amelie "Okay brain if you keep playing tricks on me I will find a way to kill you" I mutter to myself before standing up again looking at the floor all my friends were there, well all the ones that were playing with me. I tried to wake some of them up but no one got up. They were still alive thankfully but I guess it seems like they are in a deep sleep.

**~No one's POV~**

The American war hero Tank Demspey ran around a horde of zombies shooting them with his MP7 "Die zombitch!" He hollered with a grin on his face as he shot the zombies to bits. The honorable Japanese solider Takeo Masaki looked around for some zombies. His eyes were sharpened like a cats waiting for their prey until he heard a maniac laugh coming from the distance he slowly walked up the stairs to where the portraits hung of all of them.

There stood covered in blood holding a knife a grin on his face his hat tilted a little. The Nazi, the Scientist, The mad man we know him as Doctor Edward Richtofen, he twirled the knife in his hand before slowly turning to face Takeo "Zhe was blood EVERYWHERE!" He grinned clasping his hand around the knife insanity shining in his eyes like a fire. Takeo slowly backed away back down the stairs where a zombie was waiting he shot it dead with one bullet to the head "There is no honor in that man" He murmured to himself.

Livi looked at her friends with one eye-brow raised 'now how the hell am I going to wake them up' she thought to herself. Suddenly Madeline started moving in her sleep blinking her eyes open muttering some gibberish that no one would be able to understand. She slowly stood up a bit shakey "Where the hell are we" she said looking around "Ah news flash I swear we are either dreaming we have been sucked into our game. . ." Livi said trailing off.  
"Well isn't that just great," said Madeline rubbing her head blinking her eyes a bit more. Amelie was the last to wake up slowly standing then just stood there blinking her eyes "woah it's kino der. .."  
"Toten yeah we know" spoke up Madeline and Livi at the same time with a roll of the eyes.

"Come on we've been walking around for hours!" Livi blurts out frustrated  
"it's only been about 20 minutes livs" Amelie said looking at her with a 'Are you stupid face'  
"What ever Amelie what ever" She spoke up pretending to ignore Amelie walking in front of them with her eyes closed. She continued walking with her eyes closed but she bumped into something soft and vodka? She slowly opened her eyes seeing a very surprised face of the Drunken Russian Nikolai Belinski. "Well Hello there pretty lady" he said with a slight goofy smile. She slowly starts to back away from him "Is that really him" She whispers to Madeline "Umm well you tell us you just bumped into him"  
"Oh yeah" She replied with a dumb look on her face.  
"okay girlies I'm going to get the Doctor maybe he'll know what to do with you" He said stumbling away.  
Livi stood there in shook along with Amelie and Madeline "Holy FLIPPIN SHITE!" Livi blurts out "It's actually him"  
"I wonder if we will meet the other guys" Said Amelie with a smile  
"Hopefully not Dempsey no one likes him" Spoke up Madeline.

"Vhat is going on here" Spoke up a man with a German accent slowly turning around "No way in hell" said livi her eyes widened with fear and happiness. Richtofen glanced at us like if we were more crazy then him "I asked you a question" He growled but off in the distance I hear an agonizing scream from someone and that was about to make this trip a hole lot weirder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfiction WHY YOU DO DIS WHY IS IT STUFFING UP I DON'T KNOW DO YOU! :( it annoys me**

* * *

  
All four of them ran toward where the scream was. They came to a stop when they saw a girl dressed in a light pinkish-purple dress holding a teddy bear with a sinister smile "Enjoy your stay" She laughed before disappearing in a flash of blue. "Samantha" Edward cursed under his breath clenching fists before turning back to us "Now you zhe hell are you three?"

"Well I'm Livi"

"And I'm Amelie"

"I'm Madeline"

He raised an eye-brow "How did you find zhis place?" He asked folding his arms.  
"Well we were running away from some undead before running into this place and we all collapsed from running for to long. . . ." Livi spoke up fiddling with her hands behind her back 'Oh my flip its him Richtofen holy shite I'm talking to him' she thought to her self as she explained.  
The Doctor studied Livi up and down 'Zhis girl seems very . . . .Shocked I don't really believe that's her full story but I shall go with it until I can deduct these children more' He thought to himself glancing between them "Vell I best go get zhe others you can shtay here if you want or come with me" He spoke as he turned around and slowly began to walk away."Are we going to follow him" spoke up Amelie glancing between her two friends.  
"Of Coarse!" Livi nearly yelled a bit to loudly, she slowly started to follow Richtofen "Unless you want to become zombie meat I suggest that you follow him to." Madeline and Amelie glanced at eachother for a moment before hurrying after Livi and Richtofen.

Dempsey was running around cursing to the sky "Where the hell is that damn box!" he looked everywhere before running around a corner and bumping into Richtofen who stumbled backwards nearly toppling over. Tank clenched his fists "What the hell do you think your doing getting in my way kraut"  
'Kraut, Kraut!' Richtofen thought clenching his fists at that word he hated. "Well maybe you should watch where you are going you yanke doodle dummy!" He growled back Dempsey who threw a punch at Richtofen who blocked it and punched him back. They started brawling before Nikolai and Takeo quickly ran over to them and pulled them apart "You to have got to drink some Vodka and stop fighting" Nikolai sighed placing Edward back on the floor while Takeo held Tank back.

The three girls watched in awe there favourite zombie slayers (Well except for Dempsey) were standing in front of them quarrelling

"I don't know what to think anymore" spoke up Madeline who had the most priceless expression on her face you wished you had a camera. Nikolai slowly turned to face them "Pft girl look funny" He said gesturing to Madeline's expression, she shook her head before looking up at him with a smile he just shrugged he shoulders then turned towards the Doctor "I thought you got rid of them?"  
"Vhy would I need to kill zhese poor unfortunate souls?" He asked back looking at them before back to Nikolai who shrugged again "I don't know you are normally all like"  
"Death, stab, everybody's dead isn't this fun' sort of guy not someone who cared for children" Dempsey added  
"vell at least I don't eat apple pies for a living hmm Dempshey."

after another whole load of fighting and cursing we came back to the stage sitting down on the edge of it before Livi looked up remembering "Don't we need guns to fight of the zombies?" She asked to no one in particular before Takeo walked up to them and smile "Ah yes come with me you must, find you some guns we can" He spoke in some sort of a yoda-ish way which nearly made Amelie laugh but they all smiled and nodded following Takeo and getting a gun each. Takeo handed each of them a gun that they could hold and he taught them how to use (how to fire it/ reload ect.) Amelie got the MP5k. Madeline got the MPL and last of all Livi got the PM63.

This was the start of a whole new adventure something no ordinary kid could of every dreamed of but was it a dream or a nightmare?

* * *

If the Chapter is half bold and half not I'm sorry


	4. Chapter 4

Longest chapter ever in she history of me writing fan fiction. . . . like it's over 1,000 words :P that's probably not that much to most story writers but it is to me so shut up :P  
THANK YOU  
To the people who are following the story and favouriting and reviewing it means a lot to me so danke!

* * *

They all stood back stage except for Richtofen and Livi who were out on watch and Nikolai and Amelie who were off finding Vodka because Nikolai had run out of. Which was hilarious to say the least when he did find out he had none left.

~Previously~

"Zombie on your right Dempshey!" Called out Richtofen. "Where!" Dempsey turned to his right with a quick sharp movement looking around "there's nothing here" He said looking around before SMACK a heavy metal object hit into his back he stumbled forward falling on his knees. "What the hell, who was the bitch that did that?" He said whipping around on his knees standing up. When he stood up he came face to face with the person who hit him. Nikolai stood there glaring at him while Richtofen laughed hysterically in the background. "Where's my Vodka" He growled in a dark tone Dempsey looked at him slightly worried "I didn't touch it" He snapped back in his cocky way SMACK this time one swift punch to the stomach as Nikolai grabbed the back of his shirt "You must have Richtofen doesn't drink and who knows what that tiny warrior do all day" Nikolai said still giving the death glare to Dempsey who decided it was best not to say anything. Tank took this opportunity to make fun of Richtofen "Well of course the Doc wouldn't drink he is too much of a girl" Tank said with a smirk on his face looking over towards Richtofen who slowly turned his head toward him holding his knife out toward him "Dempshey if you say one more thing I swear I vill cut you up and hang you on my wall!" He growled before turning on his heel and stalking away bumping into Livi who shook her head blinking her eyes a couple of times. "Vhy are people getting in my way" murmured Richtofen to himself before stalking around Livi and into the darkness.

She stood there confused looking over to where Richtofen had stalked off to she shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to where he came from. "Where is my Vodka!" Came another yell from Nikolai. "I'm f**ked if I know" Tank answered back. SMACK there goes another punch to the face "Stop lying you fool!". "Nikolai, maybe you just drank it all and now that your sober you are an angry old cow" Spoke up Livi folding her arms looking up at Nikolai. He dropped Tank and turned around "What did you say missy, I'd know if I drank all my Vodka" He answered back folding his arms glaring down at her. She looked up and shrugged "Well I guess I can't help you anymore then that" she stopped mid sentence looking over at Dempsey smirking. He looked up at her with a slight worried expression before sharpening his gaze mouthing 'Don't you dare' "Although Nikolai, I did see Tank walking off to the green room with some mysterious bottles, like I don't know what that was about I mean I'm just a young girl what would I know" She smiled glancing around before turning around and slowly walking away with a smirk on her face. "You ебля лжец!" Nikolai yelled at the top of his voice before kicking Tank who quickly jumped out of the way hitting Nikolai in the back of the head knocking him out before stalking up to Livi grabbing her shoulder whipping her around "What the hell was that for brat" He growled, glaring at her with an angered and slightly in pain expression. "Because I don't like you" She answered with a grin. "You remind me of that bloody Kraut" He growled clenching his fists. "You are basically calling him food when you say that you know that right?" She said raising an eye-brow "what ever, go do your hair or something" He said turning away from her and walked off. "I'm not like you . . " "ZOMBIES!" She was cut off by Amelie who was running toward them getting chased by three fast zombies. Livi whipped around grabbing her gun and fired half closing her eyes hoping that it would work.

She still wasn't used to using a gun considering she was just a Child. She slowly opened her eyes to see two zombies dead on the floor and one crawling toward her. She smirked and took this opportunity to make a reference to her favourite musical/opera ever "Hey, Hey zombie, YOU WILL SING FOR ME!" She laughed shooting it in the head. Amelie slowly turned around and looked at Livi with a dumb expression on her face "You had to make tat reference didn't you" "Yup" She answered back cheerfully. Nikolai came back into the room "You little girly" He said pointing to the girls "Me" said Livi slightly confused "No not you other girly" He said moving his hand more toward her "Oh me ah what do you want?" She asked confused "I need you to come with me to find more Vodka" He said turning around and walking away "Come on!" He called back to her. She nodded and ran after him with a smile. Richtofen came back in with Madeline following behind he stretched his fingers "Did you two get any zombies" He asked looking at Livi and Tank. "Yeah but not that many" "Huh" Said Richtofen his gaze shifting from right to left "zhat's funny." "How is it funny?" asked Tank raising an eyebrow. "we didn't get zhat many either maybe Samantha disided to take a break from her silly little game" He said turning towards Madeline "You weren't very helpful" "How was I meant to be helpful when my gun ran out of bullets huh hmm answer me that?" Answered back Madi. "You just needed to reload it vasn't that hard" He said looking away "well I guess we can rest now I vill take first watch if that's alright vith you" He said turning to Livi "No that isn't all right with me, I have to take watch with you" She answered standing up straight. He shrugged "fine, you two go wait at the back of the stage vhere the mystery box is and help this girl to reload her gun" He said turning away gesturing for Livi to follow him which she did.

They sat on the balcony, which was over the seats, and then there was the was mumbling to himself flicking his knife into his hand sometimes glancing around before going back to the knife. Livi sat there looking out of a hole in the roof staring at the stars with a smile the smile slowly faded away as she sat there thinking. 'this seems like my greatest dream. . .but what if I die what happens then do I just fade do I get trapped between realties do I go to a whole new reality?' She continued to wonder taping the beat of four on her knee (That was totally not a Doctor Who reference . . .). Richtofen turned his gaze to Livi who was looking at the sky. 'Interesting, She isn't like her friends . . . she is a bit more crazy like me well I hope she hasn't been touching any MPD's for all are sakes' He thought to himself with a slight chuckle at his own inside joke. Livi heard him chuckiling turning towards him with a slightly confused expression 'what's his problem, meh doesn't matter' she thought to herself shrugging and looking away. Clouds started to gather outside. They were much different to the ones she would normally see back home in Australia. "Snows coming" Spoke up Richtofen looking out towards the sky. "I don't like snow very much it's to cold" She said with a chuckle. "Vell let's hope you can stand zhe cold for a little bit so I won't have to worry about you freezing instead of getting your head bitten off by some of mein minions" He said turning his head toward her. "Well that's nice" She said looking away he shook his head with a smile before closing his eyes for a brief moment thinking well more listening to the voices that were stirring in his head. "I hope it doesn't get too cold" Livi muttered to herself pulling her knees closer to herself looking up. 

* * *

DONE BOOM FINITO


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I SWEAR. . . I think. . .  
I reward you guys if I don't update that weak I give you extra what I would normally give which means I would have to do like 2,000 words in this but look at me arhah I'm ded  
ANYWAY (who cares it is the longest any way)

LET MY OPERA BEGIN!

* * *

"Zombies!" Came a scream from Livi who was running back to the group with Richtofen falling closely behind her and a whole horde of zombies some running some slow walkers but there were heaps of them. Nikolai and Amelie had come back from their Vodka run and were sitting with Madeline and Takeo and Dempsey. Their heads shot up and quickly grabbed their guns and readied ran to her friends standing next to them cocking her gun looking up at the zombies. Richtofen was standing there facing the zombies on the edge of the stage standing next to the automatic gun in the middle with a cruel smile on his face the insanity slowly shining through his eyes "Time to play vith my pretty vones!" He laughed turning on the automatic gun which started to fire on them some fell to the ground while the stronger ones continued their charge.  
"OORAH!" Came from a man with a strong American accent as Dempsey jumped off the stage and shot the rest of the Zombies as the gun slowly shut off "Dempshey vhy do you always ruin my fun" growled Richtofen as he jumped off the front of the stage walking up to Dempsey glaring at him his arms folded "Its because your slow old man" He laughed turning his back on Edward, Richtofen watched him with a glare but shook his head and walked off towards the door to the foyer.

Dempsey was chuckling to himself "He's finally giving up to the might of the great Tank Dempsey" He said putting his hands on his hips looking up like all those cheesy super hero movies where the hero shows how powerful he is by standing up tall and putting his hands on his hips looking diagonally up. Takeo looked over from sharpening his Katana "Maybe its because He is more honourable then you and doesn't want to start a fight again"  
"Oh blow it out your ass Takeo he is just a chicken and what with and all this Honourable stuff anyway?" He said glaring towards Takeo who was sitting then with an eye brow raised. Amelie stood there with the most confused look on her face "How the hell did you guys survive fighting zombies with each other?" She asked glancing between Nikolai, Takeo and Tank. "Don't know" said Nikolai who was drinking vodka in the corner "It always seems to be the Doc holding us together" He said curiously drinking his vodka starring off into the distance "But it's probably nothing" He said hiccupping with a goofy smile on his face.

Livi stood there along with Madeline with a dumb expression on their face starring into nothingness. Livi clenched her fists _'Arhh spoilers shut up me stop thinking about the storyline' _she thought to herself,_SLAP_ she slapped herself across the face. Everyone who was in the room turned to her slightly confused she nervously laughed and ran off to the corner of the back of the stage near where one of the boarded holes in the walls were next to some old panels with buttons and switches and all sorts of weird gizmos.

Livi looked up at them curiously looking around at them "They look like they were tampered with" she said to herself bringing a hand to her chin thinking.  
"zhey Have" Came Richtofen's voice from behind her. She jumped and looked at him with a slight angered and scared expression "Don't do that" she said out of breath. "I can't be zhat scary?" He said looking away for a second "Yeah you can at points in time" She said looking up to him "Anyway ... so did you tamper with it for a bit?" She asked glancing at the panels back to Edward who shook his head "No, none of us somevone else must be here" He said studying it up and down "Zhey did a pretty bad job" He said before turning on his heal and started to walk away. _'wait that means someone else is here? And he thinks thats ok!.'  
_"Hey! But that means someone else could be here... doesn't that bother you?" Livi called out after him. He stopped and turned to face her "Nein" He said before whipping around and continued on his path.

Amelie and Madeline were doing a clapping hands game "Come on your doing it wrong" came a small whine from Madeline "I'm trying I haven't done this in a while" Amelie sighed before continuing her game with Madeline. Livi walked up to them and glanced between them "We are in the middle of Black ops zombies and you guys are singing and clapping your hands."  
"Of course!"  
"Naturally."  
"Guys we could die any day from now and you guys aren't the least bit worried?"  
"No well I am but we have the greatest zombie killers ever to protect us."  
"Yeah I think we are pretty safe for now."  
"You guys are unbelievable but anyway" Livi stopped looking around before sitting down next to her friends whispering "There could possibly be someone else here." Amelie laughed "How? Everyone else has been turned into zombies except them." Madeline looked around for a second "Well Misty and Marlton and all that survived maybe there are more than just them and those people from call of the dead and five" she added. "But they were all at different timelines" added Amelie. "You know what I thinking B1" Livi said with a small smirk "I think I am B2" added Madeline "it's super sleuthing time!" They both said in unison. "You guys just came up with that didn't you?" Said Amelie with her arms folded and an eyebrow raised, Livi smiled "yeah."

Madeline and Livi stood up and brushed themselves off before walking back over to the panels, blinking at them for a couple of minutes "Yeah I got nothing" said Livi looking them up and down "Yeah me either" replied Madeline. They both turned and walked out of the door to the stair well and headed downstairs to the outside area there was a break in one of the walls. "That has never been there before has it?" questioned Madeline "no, no it hasn't." They both looked at each other before jogging back up stairs walking past Amelie who looked half asleep leaning up against the wall.

Livi and Madeline walked through the doorway into the green room looking around "Hello, somebody there?"  
"Oh hey girls" came Dempsey's voice from around some torn up costumes. Madeline elbowed her in the side and gave a small glare of 'Don't say anything bad.' Livi looked her slightly shuffling away from her "Umm we need to show you something" she smiled. "If it's a death trap no thanks" He commented lighting up a cigar he had found earlier "Arh I hate the smell of cigars" muttered Livi she shook her head "It's not a death trap like really how could we kill you now come on" she whined, he rolled his eyes at her whining "Fine, I'll come" He said walking over to them. The two girls grinned and walked out of the room where he followed them, the girls lead him to outside area to the mysterious hole they found. Dempsey studied it "we didn't make that" He said plainly stoking his chin, looking it up and down. "Maybe you two are right we might not be alone there might be others then you" He said folding his arms. Livi choked slightly on the aroma of his cigar "What how do you know we talked about that?" She asked whipping around to face him arms folded "over heard you" He said with a smirk before walking back into the building "Its funny how they don't know what's going to happen to them." Commented Madeline with a small smirk "I know right" replied her friend as they walked back through to backstage where we heard Amelie moan. Livi and Madeline walked up to her "Are you ok?" Madeline asked looking her up and down. Amelie didn't comment only curl herself into a weird looking ball, she managed to shake her head with a slight moan. Livi and Madeline looked at each other worried running around the theatre looking for the Doctor "She has to be sick there is no other explanation." Spoke Livi sharpening her gaze as she looked around "Maybe she's hungry?" Madeline added "we just ate" retorted Livi.

As the two ran around they found Nikolai sitting next the mystery box drinking Vodka mumbling to himself "Why don't you give Vodka, ah stupid wooden question mark thing" He complained drinking some more Vodka. Livi slowed down as well as Madeline "Nikolai" called Madeline he shot his head up a little startled "Hello girls" He hiccupped drinking more "Do you know where The Doc is?" Livi asked "Why is he so popular today?" Nikolai asked himself "our friend is sick" Madeline blurted out a little fast "Oh sick . . . I think he went to where good machine is that make gun better" He said leaning back drinking Vodka "Thank you, thank you" repeated Madeline as we ran toward the teleporter and stared at it "Do you know how to link it?" Livi asked Madeline.  
"There's gotta be a switch somewhere" she said looking around the machine as Livi helped.

They looked around for a good 5 minutes when Takeo walked in and glanced at them sharpening his gaze "There is a switch in side on this one then you go to one in foyer and switch is on there as well" He said with really no expression before walking away. "Well that was helpfully sneaky of him" commented Madeline "Well he is a ninja. Now come on I'll switch this switch you go the other one" Madeline nodded as she ran towards the other one and switched it on, she came running back quite quickly as we both hopped into the teleported and pressed the button teleporting us to where Richtofen was supposedly. There he was sitting there sharpening his knife while cutting some old documents he put the knife down and whipped his chair to face us "hello zhere" he grinned as he leaned back slightly his hat was off and on the table next to him _'so that's what he looks like without a hat'_ she shook the thought out of her head and before she could speak Madeline blurted out "our friend Amelie is sick we need your help we don't know what's is wrong with her she can't or refuse's to speak to us" Madeline had worry lingering in her voice as she talked the Doctor glanced between us before standing up grabbing her hat putting it back on "Show me vhere she is" He said looking at us with a serious expression on his face he quickly pressed a button as they were teleported back to the foyer. Madeline slightly ran as we lead him to her _'I hope she is okay' _thought Madeline as she continued her jog/sprint. We came to a halt as we stopped in front of her. She looked terrible like she had just been beaten up by 100 different people and left there to die. Walked up to her slowly before kneeling to her level examining her before picking her up and carried her to a spare room where there was as a steel bench he placed her down and ungloved his hand putting his not gloved hand to her fore head before turning his head to face there door where Madeline and Livi were looking in like puppies waiting for food "I cannot vork if you stare at me" he commented bluntly, they glanced at eacho ther for a second before scurrying away.

He stood there examining her more before her eyes shot a yellow and she sat up instantaneously he stood back in shock his eyes slightly widened before softening "You don't have to keep doing zhis to talk to me Samantha" he growled glaring at her. She smirked before whipping around to face her "but not doing this takes the fun out of my little game" She grinned clapping her hands "your game vill be over before it's even begun" He smirked folding his arms looking at her directly in the eyes. She slapped him across the face "stop being so mean uncle Eddy you won't be able to defeat me not when I have allies"  
"vhat" He said a bit to quickly "Who vould be allies with you?" He questioned.  
"The girls of coarse" she laughed "They are my little pawns that I am going to use to stop your evil plan" He took a step back startled '_how did she know?'_ He questioned himself. "Shocked little Eddy of course I knew you had something planned for me well I will stop you and there nothing you can do to stop me!" She laughed before leaving Amlie's body that he quickly caught before she could fall forward laying her back down.

Madeline and Livi came back a few minutes later "Is she ok?" they both asked at the same time before turning to each other giving each other dirty looks. His expression dropped back to a slightly insane but serious person "She just needs the rest" He commented before grabbing his glove putting it on and walking out of the room past them. Madeline and Livi walked up to her about to say something before the Doctor whipped around back to the entrance of the door way "Do not vake her" He warned before leaving. "You know sometimes he is just plain scary and I have no idea why?" Madeline commented starring at the entrance with a stern expression "well maybe its because he is a Sociopath ever thought of that" added Livi looking at her with an eyebrow raised. "A high functioning sociopath with your number" She grinned creepishly "God damnit it Madeline this is what happens when I get you into Sherlock" Livi said shaking her head before walking out of the room. With a small sigh of satisfaction in being able to make the reference Madeline followed with a smile.


End file.
